(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices. More particularly, the invention is related display devices capable of minimizing energy consumption and/or capable of preventing undesirable flicker.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, display devices are required for computer monitors, televisions, and mobile phones. Display devices may include cathode ray tube display devices, liquid crystal displays, and plasma display devices.
A display device may include a graphic processing unit (GPU), a display panel, and a signal controller. The graphic processing unit may transmit image data to the signal controller. The signal controller may generate a control signal for driving the display panel and may transmit the control signal together with the image data to the display panel. The display panel may display an image according to the control signal and the image data.
Images displayed on the display panel may be classified into still images and motion pictures. In general, the display panel may display several frames per second. If the frames include the same image data from frame to frame, a still image may be displayed. On the other hand, if the frames include different image data from frame to frame, a motion picture may be displayed.
Conventionally, the graphic processing unit may be configured to transmit image data to the signal controller for every frame even when a still image, a substantial amount of power may be unnecessarily wasted because the same image data is repeatedly transmitted.
Methods for minimizing energy consumption of the display device have been implemented. For example, a method called the panel self-refresh (PSR) mode involves storing image data of a still image in a frame memory in the signal controller and providing the stored image data to the display panel while displaying the still image. In the PSR) mode, since the graphic processing unit does not need to repeatedly transmit the image data while a still image is to be displayed, the graphic processing unit may be inactivated for reducing the energy consumption of the display device.
Nevertheless, for implementing the PSR mode, the additional frame memory may increase the energy consumption of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. This Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.